habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Accessibility
More Accessibility Tips I'm not entirely 100% sure if this belonged on this page so I didn't add it and am instead brainstorming it here; but changing the brightness and font-size for people with visual disabilities could also be accessibility. Along with any software that helps people with dyslexia, furthermore the Adapting Habitica for ADHD page could be linked to from this one. ItsMirre (talk) 02:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Please do add a link to the ADHD page (and any similar pages that might exist); that's a good idea. I'm not sure what we can mention for brightness and font-size (also colour, which is important for colour-blind people). What did you have in mind? LadyAlys (talk) 09:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Would the Phobia Protection Extension also be a thing to link to? Purplatypus (talk) 14:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :I've added the Phobia Protection Extension and added methods to change text size. I agree adding links to the ADHD page would be good. Numberland (talk) 19:39, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Changing from "accessibility tips" to "accessibility" Having followed a name suggestion to call this page "accessibility tips" I've been thinking that dropping the tips might be good, it seems cleaner and easier to link to as well as making it feel less, well optional if that makes sense. What do people think? Numberland (talk) 19:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds reasonable. I've renamed it. I deliberately didn't leave a redirect behind since the page is new enough that we can expect there's no links to it from anywhere. LadyAlys (talk) 21:38, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Screen Reader Use Case Do we know how useable the site is with someone depending on a screen reader? Daringheart (talk) 17:22, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Regarding screen readers have you asked in the Tavern? You may have better luck finding someone who has access. The last website was ok but did not handle checkboxes well. Thanks CTheDragons (talk) 01:57, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Update Notes *I'm holding off on including Adapting Habitica for Passive-Aggressive Behavior - from the talk page, it looks like the community thinks the page could use a rewrite - but I think it would be a great addition once the under construction comes off. JosephK9 (talk) 21:21, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Feedback Welcomed I've updated the content on this page, and expanded where I can, but would welcome any feedback or revisions. Thanks! JosephK9 (talk) 16:53, January 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm seeing a display issue with the Feature Unavailable graphic colliding with the bulleted list. Do you see the same problem? Taldin (talk) 03:03, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Yes it displays for me. It is a fault with the template. Not sure how to fix it. CTheDragons (talk) 08:19, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :I don't really have a detailed understanding of templates or layouts, but is the solution to set some value as default but specifiable in the template, then adjust it in cases like this where there's overlap? (And if so, would it be right margin? Padding? JosephK9 (talk) 12:28, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Reorganisation comment Under the section labeled, "For Anxiety and Depression" (Accessibility#For_Anxiety_and_Depression) there is a comment that says, "(currently under reorganisation)" in reference to the "Adapting Habitica for Anxiety and Depression" page. The comment has been there since 2015. I am wondering if that page is still being reorganized or if we can now remove this comment. - SunSparc (talk) 21:38, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Probably safe to remove it. Taldin (talk) 00:51, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : Removed - SunSparc (talk) 13:27, October 14, 2019 (UTC)